The compositions of ores vary tremendously, even taken from the same mining site. Laterite ores usually contain iron, nickel, cobalt, magnesium, manganese, chromium, and/or aluminum. Known processes for treating laterite ores are capable of handling only high magnesium saprolite ores or high-iron limonite type ores, whereas the present invention can process a full range of ores, including transitional ores. The term “ores” as used herein means oxide and sulfide ores, metallurgical wastes, and metal-bearing materials, it being understood that metals can be combined with other elements.